


None-Yet

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [20]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash Can Understand Pokemon, Mature Ash Ketchum, Mewtwo Strikes Back, Plotbunnies, Slightly - Freeform, Story Cuts Off Suddenly, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: When Ash sacrifices himself to stop Mew and Mewtwo fighting, the jaded clone finds himself wondering what could have inspired such heartbreaking loyalty in the pokemon he was trying to free. A power he didn't know he had allows him to find out.





	None-Yet

Mewtwo looked over the boy on the ground before him. The boy had actually jumped between him and Mew... he was willing to sacrifice himself to stop them fighting...

Mewtwo closed his eyes and sighed mentally. This child was determined to prove him wrong wasn’t he?

He opened his eyes and looked at the boy’s Pikachu, run over. It was rather badly hurt, though the clone was unharmed. Did it not fight back?

The Pikachu sat on the ground beside the boy and tried to get him to wake. Mewtwo felt his heart tug in his chest as he watched this little Pokémon desperately try to revive the boy. He watched the heart ache. He watched this little Pokémon completely break down...

They must have had a very close bond, he could even see it in this Pokémon’s mind, he was devastated by the loss of his trainer.

Even as he watched the boy’s other Pokémon, his friends Pokémon, the other trainer’s Pokémon all started to weep, even his clones did... it was so strange...

Mewtwo closed his eyes. He couldn’t bear the anguish filling the room, it was suffocating.

He closed his eyes and focused his powers inwards.

He wouldn’t let it end like this.

.oOo.

Mewtwo opened his eyes and found himself back in the dungeon he had been kept in in the Veridian City Gym. He slowly removed the technology surrounding him, barely casting a glance at the man who came in. He would never forgive the man for what he’d done, but now was not the time for revenge.

“Where are you going?”

Mewtwo ignored him. He had a trainer to find.

“You can’t leave.”

Mewtwo continued to ignore him. He removed the last of the machines and looked up at the man finally. “ ** _I won’t be your puppet anymore_** _._ ” He thought to the man. He shot out through the roof, deliberately destroying most of the room as he did so.

He landed next to the Pokémon centre and tilted his head. He could feel the boy’s mind within, though he felt the same as he did when he’d seen him many months in the future. He walked in and saw the boy sitting on some chairs being shouted at by the girl he recognised having come with him. Where was the other human?

He walked over and looked at the boy, recognition flitting across his gaze before he frowned in confusion. “Mewtwo?”

.oOo.

If Ash had been surprised by suddenly appearing back at the Pokémon centre in viridian city, he hadn’t shown it. He was more surprised when Misty came in yelling about her broken bike. And then Mewtwo came in. He was so confused and he needed to know if Pikachu was okay.

Misty turned and frowned. “What is that?”

Ash felt a slight sting in his chest. This was not his Misty. This Misty was the Misty he’d met at the start of his journey. She hadn’t been through the same things he had... “That’s Mewtwo. He’s a psychic type, pretty rare too.” Yeah, legendary. “What are you doing here Mewtwo?”

The clone Pokémon tilted his head slightly and frowned. “ ** _I want you to show me... the bond between Pokémon and trainer. I want you to show me that not everyone is like Giovanni. Your heart shines brighter than anything I’ve ever seen. I... would like you to be my trainer and show me... that I am more than a weapon. I am more than what I was created for, as your heart believes_** _._ ”

Ash nodded and held out his hand. “Well then, welcome to the team, Mewtwo. You won’t regret it.” _I’ll show you that humans aren’t all like team rocket._

He nodded and looked down at Ash’s hand. “ ** _What do I do_** _?_ ”

“You shake it with your hand.” The clone hesitantly held out his hand and Ash gently took it, shaking it gently before letting go. “That’s a handshake. Humans do it a lot and it can mean a lot of things, but it’s mostly used in greeting someone for the first time.”

Mewtwo nodded. “ ** _I see... humans are complicated_** _._ ”

Ash nodded. “Yeah, we are. You’ll learn though. I’ll help you learn what I can, but there may be things other people need to explain, like anything to do with women. Guys are clueless. Right?” He turned to Misty who looked kind of shocked at being included in the conversation.

“Um... yeah...”

Ash’s attention was snapped back to the door at the side when the light went off and nurse Joy came back in, Chansey wheeling a trolley with Pikachu on it behind her. “Good news, Ash. The surgery was a success, your Pikachu is going to make a full recovery.”

Ash darted forward and Pikachu leapt into his arms. “Pikachu...” he held him tight, barely fighting back tears. He felt Pikachu sobbing into his shoulder and knew without a doubt that this was his Pikachu, he’d also come back. It was almost ten minutes before they pulled away from each other, Pikachu settling into his place on Ash’s shoulder. “Good to see you’re okay buddy.” He smiled up rubbed the electric mouse behind his ear. “Look who’s joined our team, Pikachu, I’d like to introduce you to Mewtwo.”

“ _Nice to meet you, again, Mewtwo_.”

Ash’s eyes widened but he quickly schooled his features before anyone noticed. Did he just... understand Pikachu?

“ ** _It is good to see you again as well, Pikachu. I hope we can work well together. I look forward to what you can teach me about this world_** _._ ”

“ _Just you wait until you try ketchup. I have a lot to teach you_.” Pikachu nodded sagely.

Ash swallowed heavily and shook his head slightly turning back to Misty who was still looking angry and upset, burnt bike still over her shoulders. “I’m sorry about your bike. I really didn’t mean to break it but I needed to get here as soon as possible. I will buy you a new one... eventually...” he frowned. “I... don’t have that kind of money right now...” he looked up at her, determination shining in his eyes. “I will make it up to you. I did break it, it’s only fair.”

Misty puffed out her cheeks, irritation showing obviously in her face. “You’d better.”

Mewtwo stepped forward, eyes narrowed, face pulled into a slight sneer.

Ash shook his head. “Don’t Mewtwo, she’s right. I broke it, it’s only fair that I replace it.”

Mewtwo frowned but stepped back, inclining his head.


End file.
